


I will hold your hand

by EmaZuro



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Armageddon, F/M, Female Beelzebub (Good Omens), Heaven & Hell, Holding Hands, I know it is weir, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Ineffable Inktober, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Prompt Fic, Protective Gabriel, Running, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), after armageddon, but they use they but they are female actually, prompt was running, they just doesn't know, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmaZuro/pseuds/EmaZuro
Summary: After creating eternal peace between Heaven and Hell, Gabriel managed to get Beelzebub out of Hell and talked them to go running with him.





	I will hold your hand

“Why am I doing this?” Beelzebub tried to catch their breath, elbows on their thighs.

“It’s healthy,” Gabriel answered, looking at his watch as he was trying to count how long it took them to do one lap.

They were in a park. Lord of the Flies and Archangel Gabriel in a park, that’s not a sight you expect. But things changed. After all that mess with Armageddon Heaven and Hell came to Final Agreement, which meant that they weren’t in a war anymore.

Yet it didn’t explain why Lord Beelzebub decided to go running with Gabriel. But they spent so much time together to make Final Agreement work that they simple got used to each other. Actually they were in some kind of relationship, but they didn’t know it yet.

Beelz taught him how to throw knives and he on the other hand decided to teach them running.

“It’s just a body, Gabe. When it’zzzz broken I can get new,” they managed to breathe properly and looked at him.

“But you have to live in it. Also, you can clean your head,” archangel was still looking on his watch. “3:32. Not that bad,” he added, raising his head to look at them. “Once more.”

“No.” Imagine of another lap was too painful even for master of torture like them.

“Come on, Bee. You can do it,” said Gabriel and smiled at them. Beelzebub were wearing black tracksuit, red sneakers and only sign of their title was little crown on their chest and a small fly sitting on their shoulder. If he could say, it suited them.

“I zzzzaid, no. I can’t breathe,” they shook their head and looked at him. “I am not build to do thizzz.”

“Look, I can run with you. But you have to do three laps and you already did two. Just do it, you’re great,” he smiled at them.

“Yeah, run with me. I saw it. You were so ahead that I couldn’t see you,” Beelzebub frowned.

“Sorry, I am used to my tempo. But this time I can really run with you.”

“Yeah, sure,” added Bee sarcastically.

“I will hold your hand,” came Gabriel with an idea. “It could help you.”

Beelzebub stared at him. Did he just offered he’ll touch them? They never touched, nobody ever touched them. Or, no, not never, once he touched them, it was on Taddfield air base, but it was just a poke. This was different. This was personal.

“Fine,” they answered after a while.

Gabriel moved towards them, and gently held their hand. “Fine. Ready?”

“No. But off we go,” they buzzed.

Gabriel smiled and started to move. They followed, trying to keep his pace, as he was slower than usually. People turned when they saw them, smiling. If Beelzebub wasn’t that concentrated on breathing, they could find out that padestrians probably thought they were a couple.

Archangel felt, somewhere in middle of the lap that his partner slowed down. He looked at them and smiled, tightened hold of their hand. Beelzebub didn’t smile back, but it obviously worked as they loudly breathed in and continued running.

They finished the lap in 3:25. Beelzebub sat down on a bench, breathed heavily, but still holding Gabriels hand.

“3:25. Great, Beelz, good job,” he smiled. “You can let my hand go now.”

“No,” they answered and thought that ‘no’ is word they use very often when they are with Gabriel. Though, they liked the feeling when he held their hand.

“Yes, it is great job. You really are…”

“I won’t zzzztop holding your hand,” they claimed, holding Gabriels hand. Archangel looked at them, as he was trying to understand what they mean. They wouldn’t… They couldn’t… Well, Gabriel knew there was something between them, but he never believed it could be this, whatever it was.

“Why?” he asked.

“Because I like it,” Bee answered.

“Oh. But I need my hand,” Gabriel blushed a bit, looking into their eyes.

“I’ll let you go, occasionally,” they smirked. “But I like holding your hand. And to be honest, I don’t hate you, so…”

Archangel smiled at them. When they said they didn’t hate him it was probably the most beautiful thing he ever heard. 

“I don’t hate you too,” replied, smiling at Beelzebub, who looked stunned by this sentence almost as much as Gabriel before.

“Fine. But no more running today,” said Prince of the Hell as they were covering the fact that they nearly blushed.

“No more running,” nodded archangel.

“Come on, than, idiot.” Belzebub smiled a bit, standing up

“Fine, demon.” he smirked and pulled their hand so they ended up so close to each other that it was rather obvious that they left ‘We’re just working together’ phase and moved to another, yet undiscovered.

And they left the park, holding hands and smiling.


End file.
